warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal Revenants
Forged from the remnants of the VIII Legion's 58th and 26th Companies, the Eternal Revenants have writhed their way through the Milky Way Galaxy in the name of their late Primarch Konrad Curze since the end of the Horus Heresy. Under the command of Osiris the Man Eater, these Chaos Space Marines have participated and overseen a number of ghastly terror campaigns within the Segmentum Ultima and beyond. History While the moniker of Eternal Revenants was taken up after the death of the Night Haunter and the fragmentation of the Eighth Legion, it could be argued that the warband came into being during the Thramas Crusade. It was during this ill fated campaign that the Night Lords Legion suffered a crippling blow thanks to the actions of the Dark Angels. Indeed, dozens of capital ships and many more support vessels were lost, and it is said that a quarter of the Eighth Legion's fleet was destroyed in the initial confrontation. One of these capital ships was known as the Hymn of the Night, and had served as the flagship of the 26th Company up until then. If it had not been for the efforts of the Starless Dusk and several other support craft, the Hymn would have likely suffered the same fate as the other capital vessels of the Eighth Legion fleet. Retreating to one of the Legion's various rendezvous points where the remainder of the Night Lords battered fleet gathered, Osiris Morvante proposed that the remaining elements of the 26th Company be absorbed into the 58th to replenish their losses. In response, Captain Zar'Vul suggested that the 58th Company fall in with the 26th, for he deserved to the lead them. To see who was more deserving to lead the broken companies, Osiris challenged Zar'Vul to a murder duel. And so the Captains fought. In the bowels of the Hour of Darkness, one of 26th Company's several escort carriers, these Captains gathered the attention of Legionnaires from both within and outside their respective companies. For over an hour these murderers fought on, the sound of blades clashing together echoing in the chamber all the while. In the end, the Man Eater cheated to win; and spat his acidic saliva into the eyes of his opponent. Blinded, the 26th Captain fought on for another several minutes before the 58th Captain bested him. Looming over his downed foe, with his brothers shouting for him to slay his opponent and finish the duel; Osiris sheathed his weapons and gave the former 26th Captain a new position within the Man Eater's Company; Clawmaster of Ninth Claw. However, Zar'Vul was to have his hands painted Sinner's Red for taking up his weapon against the Man Eater, when he should have been grateful for his assistance and allowed for the 26th Company to be absorbed into the 58th. Grinning behind his faceplate, Osiris Morvante left the chamber without another word. The newly organized 58th Company would later join Captain Krukesh the Pale's Grand Company, and fled the Aegis Sub-sector altogether, not to be seen again until the Siege of Terra itself. Garrisoned at the Eternity Wall Spaceport, the Revenants held the line against forces of the White Scars Legion and Legio Custodes until they finally received word of the Warmaster's death. The Starless Dusk would then flee alongside the rest of the Night Lords Legion to the Carrion World of Tsagualsa, where their genocide of the Eastern Fringe would commence. Osiris and his Company are known to have participated in several terror campaigns across the Fringes, but the most well documented of these offensives is what members of the Ordo Hereticus list as the Ruination of Eruos. The 58th, alongside their brothers of the 101st, descended upon the Shrine World of Eruos, which had come to worship the Emperor of Mankind as humanity's patron god. Disgusted by their ignorance and false beliefs, the Night Lords descended to the surface, wringing the necks of men and women throughout the cities and leaving children to die a slow and painful death as they held onto their own entrails. None however, suffered a more painful and humiliating death than the ten priests who had misled Eruos' people. They were gathered in front of the planet's main Cathedral before being burned alive, their bodies tied up against large slabs of lumber wood. Afterwards, bold letters would be etched into their foreheads, spelling out the phrase, "H.E. W.A.S. N.O. G.O.D." However, the Eighth Legion's activities in the Eastern Fringe was cut short when their gene-father, Konrad Curze, was assassinated by a member of the Callidus Temple. What transpired next would mark the final nail in the coffin as it were, as the Eighth Legion broke apart into several warbands and disappeared into the void; their father gone and their treasures no where in sight as First Captain Zso Sahaal trailed after the Corona Nox, leaving his brothers of the Atramentar with no one to lead them. Like the rest of the Legion, the Atramentar also divided, joining prominent Warlords and Champions within the Legion. And thus the Eternal Revenants were born. Fleeing into the dark of the void, these Night Lords have continued to torment their foes for millennium. Whether it be the butchering of mortal souls or pillaging ships, the Eternal Revenants have made sure that their father's legacy goes down in history as one of death and fear. Organization The Eternal Revenants still use, in a bastardized sense, the Eighth Legion's organizational schemes, referring to squads as 'Claws'. The most notable Claws of the Eternal Revenants include: First Claw Referred to as 'The Veiled', this Claw is composed of six Reconnaissance Squad astartes, who are led by Sergeant Tamalez Nixar. Charged with gathering information on foes before battle commences and, during void combat, sabotaging important components of the enemy vessel. This Claw rarely ever works as a cohesive unit, instead finding it more suitable to separate and cover more ground. Second Claw Often named 'The Hounds of Osiris', Second Claw's ranks are composed of twelve Chaos Space Marine Raptors, all of whom once served as Night Raptors of the Eighth Legion. True to their name, Second Claw serve as the Man-Eater's attack dogs. When Osiris orders something done, his Hounds fulfill his wishes. Additionally, they field the greatest number of Chaos Space Marines within the warband out of any of the other Claws. Fifth Claw With three Chaos Sorcerers, Fifth Claw; otherwise known as 'The Occultists' field the smallest number of Space Marines in battle. The reason for this lies behind the fact that Fifth Claw's role is not to participate in direct combat. Rather, they make use of a rare Gene-Seed boon that Chaos Sorcerers of the Eighth Legion are said to possess. This "boon" causes these psykers to be overtaken with painful seizures and opaque visions of the future. While uncommon, these visions have given the Revenants an edge in both discovering planets ripe for plunder as well as finding routes to escape from their many enemies. Whispers among the many forces of Chaos say that these visions played a major role in evading Imperial Ships during their genocidal campaign of the planet Scound's Fall. Ninth Claw Mockingly dubbed 'The Condemned', Ninth Claw's numbers are made up of Legionnaires who have in some way slighted the warband. Whether it be the senseless murder of useful slaves, or fully embracing the Ruinous Powers as Gods, those who join Ninth Claw will soon find themselves undertaking objectives that even they see as suicidal. As an Eighth Legion custom, each member of Ninth Claw paints their gauntlets red to show that a death sentence hangs over them. There was a time when Ninth Claw could field up to seven astartes, but that number has since dwindled to a meager four. Notable Revenants *'Osiris Morvante, the Man Eater' - Lord of the Warband and former Captain of the 58th Company, Osiris Morvante has earned the title of "Man Eater" for his cannibalistic acts both outside and upon the battlefield. Additionally, his artificer power armor is covered with the limbs and organs of fallen foes, so that the Chaos Lord might feast upon them to sate his appetite. *'Vathek, the Grave' - Once, Vathek served as a dreaded member of the Eighth Legion's Atramentar, and was able to bear witness to the Night Haunter on the battlefield. Macabre, grisly, and obscene in every sense, Vathek serves as Osiris' personal bodyguard. If one should stand against the Man Eater, on the battlefield or otherwise, they should be prepared for the Grave. *'Ashor Corbeau, the Corpsewalker' - Warband Apothecary and former Apothecary of the 58th Company, Ashor Corbeau is often seen riding into battle within his Rhino Advancer, before dragging the still-living bodies of friends and foes alike away into the darkness. *'Zedkiel Meldraan, the Blackguard' - Huntmaster of the Night Raptors 118th Night Raptor Squad during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy. Now, the Terran-born Raptor serves as the leader of Second Claw; and answers only to the Man-Eater himself. *'Nixar Tamalez, the Enshrouded' - Warband Recon Squad Sergeant who served as an intelligence gatherer for the 26th Company. Nostraman-born, Nixar Tamalez still retains the role he played before the Long War began; and has continued to gather valuable intelligence on some of the most dangerous of foes. *'Zar'Vul, the Shackled' - Once serving as the Nostraman-born leader of the 26th Company, Zar'Vul is now leader of Ninth Claw. After his Company was forced to join Osiris' warband due to the severe casualties they had sustained during the Thramas Crusade, Zar'Vul challenged the Man-Eater to a murder duel to see who would be worthy of leading the warband. While Osiris was victorious in defeating the 26th Captain, he chose to spare his life and allow him to lead Ninth Claw. Some consider this to be a rare moment of clemency, while the majority believe this was to slight Zar'Vul further; for he is now shackled to the service of the Man-Eater. *'Xanthos, the Warlock' - A powerful Terran Sorcerer indoctrinated into the Night Lords Legion several years before the discovery of the Night Haunter, Xanthos is vain and cruel, yet essential to the warband; for his abilities allow the Hymn of the Night to travel through the Warp with relative ease. He is also the designated "leader" of Fifth Claw, which is entirely composed of Sorcerers from the Eighth Legion. *'Sirius Kor'shai, the Wraith' - The Night Lords Legion conducted a great number of terror campaigns and genocide actions throughout their history, but the Eastern Fringe Genocide saw millions screaming in horror as those in midnight clad descended upon their worlds. However, during the Ruination of Eruos, what would become the Eternal Revenants were greeted with an unexpected surprise. A child, no more than ten years of age, had somehow managed to slay one of the Eighth Legionnaires of the 26th Company. Rather than slay him, the child was taken in to be inducted into the the Night Lords, and was experimented upon to see just how he had managed to slay one of their brothers. The Sons of Nostramo soon discovered that the child possessed innate psychic gifts, and had managed to use them to blend with the shadows themselves. Now, the Wraith is part of no Claw, and a brother to none. Instead, he had taken up the long forgotten rank of Moritat, and fights his own war. Trained by both the Grave and the Warlock, Sirius is naught but a ghost; seen one moment and gone the next. *'Okvista, Sawbones' - A member of the Dark Mechanicum during the Horus Heresy, it is not entirely clear how Okvista came to work alongside the Eternal Revenants. Far from a mere servant, Okvista is treated with an atypical amount of respect; and is said to be able to make demands of the Man Eater himself. This, however, does not mean he is untouchable, and the dreaded Sawbones knows where lines are drawn and is smart enough not to cross them. *'Cantor Rayn, Equerry' - A Terran-born human servant who swore himself to the Man Eater as early as the 32nd Millennium. Gnarled beyond his years, Rayn's ear has heard many whispers throughout the halls of the Dusk, and his voice has delivered to his master many an important message. Warband Fleet *''Starless Dusk'' (Striker Cruiser) - Warband Flagship and Vessel of the 58th Company during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. *''Hymn of the Night ''(Capital Ship, Unknown Class) - Vessel of the Eternal Revenants Warband and the Night Lords 26th Company Flagship during the Horus Heresy. *''Black Crown'' (Fire Raptor Destroyer) - Personal transport of Osiris Morvante. Its Machine Spirit has long since been replaced by an enslaved daemon. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Gallery veiled.jpg|Members of First Claw scout ahead. Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Night Lords